


You don't know anything!

by scleroztime (foursixtwo)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beta Concept Art Willow Park, Blood, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foursixtwo/pseuds/scleroztime
Summary: Boscha was catched on her mission two years ago. Now she will show how she sirvived. Wionna don't know how she is alive...
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park
Kudos: 5





	You don't know anything!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scetch. Don't panic.
> 
> Boscha's age - 20
> 
> Wionna's age - 19

Quiet short taps on the glass bottle for a long time brought the girl out of the land of dreams. Her head is ringing violently, and she closes her eyes in exasperation and lets out a tired sigh. She wants to take it in her hands, but a strong burning pain pierces her, from which she excitedly moans from unpleasant sensations. Looking around, she realizes that her hands are tied on the supports of the chair in different directions, and so tightly that the slightest movement burns her hands. Clearly a tightrope. 

She looks around, her hands clenched into fists. Her emerald eyes are blurry, and her glasses are lying on her legs, which are also immobilized. She is wearing a yellow raincoat, but the room is terribly cold, and panic from not knowing what is happening fills the girl's body. She wants to say something, but is horrified to realize that her mouth is tightly bound with a coarse cloth. She can only mumble faintly. 

"Are you awake yet?" - a soft voice is heard, and the girl turns toward the spring. She can't see anything... "I thought I'd finally killed you. It would be a pity to miss such a game." - a blurry, tall figure in black starts to move toward the chair. 

She comes over and picks up her glasses with frightening slowness. She snorts and puts it on the bound one. 

"Hello, Park. Long time no see? By the way, I didn't know you were back. How long have you been here, a week, two weeks? How do you like it here? Do you like the town?" - with a growing tension in her voice, the girl said her words, which instantly became clearer. There is no limit to the surprise Park. In front of her is Boscha. 

She sees the fear and excitement in those eyes and suddenly removes the cloth from her mouth. The girl coughs, trying to catch her breath. 

"Well. I'm waiting for, tell me something." - Boscha began to circle, her hands clasped behind her back in contentment. Wionna sees it then compresses them, then takes them off. The calm voice is just a cover. She's very angry. 

"Hello." - trying not to stutter, the dark-haired girl says, lowering her head. "So you're alive." - she hears a growl behind her and clenches his hands again. She's really scared. 

"As you can see." - the click of her heels lets you know she's looking at her. She can feel the evil look. "Raise your head. Quickly." - the kidnapper says coldly, and Park obeys. Bosha sat down so that she was on a level with the girl. "How could you?" - her eyebrows are raised sadly, and one hand begins to stroke her tense cheek. - "You left me for dead." 

"I don't know." Wionna answers guiltily, ready for any outcome. "I betrayed you. I'm sorry." - grinning, the girl sits up, and Park hears the sound of a knife blade. She is not afraid, because she has already accepted death. 

"Why not? Tell me you didn't decide to do it yourself. Tell me someone didn't let you help me." - the voice is so gentle, so pleasant. "Or don't you remember? I'll understand... " - she went behind her, leaned over. Wionna knows it's going to hurt. It really hurts.

"I - I don't know. I swear I don't remember anything." Park says, almost crying. "I missed you." The words make Boscha remove the knife from the girl's wrist. She almost killed her... "You went in there, I was waiting. I waited a long time and that's it."

"You didn't wait?" - the threat is clearly audible in the voice, which immediately changed. "Why not? I was in prison for two years! No way! Look in my eyes!" She reaches out and digs her nails into her scalp, forcing her to look into her blue eyes. "What made you leave? Answer me!" - Park groans painfully, her nails digging deeper into her short hair. 

"I -" her breath was heavy with fear. "I didn't know what to do. It was all too fast, and I was scared. I wanted to run in, but everything exploded. I thought you were dead." - the blood is shown on the nails. Wionna holding back the tears and every sound. 

"That doesn't excuse you." An icy stare pierces Park's eyes before Boscha ruthlessly plunges the knife into the girl's thigh. "Just try shouting." she threatens, shoving the coarse cloth back into her mouth. Wionna twitches in pain, tears running down her cheeks, and only quite sobs are heard. "I could have died." Boscha continues, removing the rag from her mouth. She reaches for the knife in his leg again. 

"No, please don't-" Park said in a panic, " It hurts-" The rope bites into my hands, and I think the skin has broken. It's stings.

"Imagine how much it hurt." Without pity, she tears the knife from her leg, and Wionna can only cry helplessly. She was so tired. "I've been beaten like this for two years." She abruptly removed her hood, revealing a scarred and bloody face. "Let's see how long you can last. How quickly can I get the information out of you?"

"Please no..." a chair creaking and a blow to the face. The head was thrown back to the right. Her leg is bleeding. 

"Don't whimper! Shut up!" the girl almost shouts, putting a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Let's say I'm a villain and I want to know where you, the hero, hide the key to the house." Boscha put the key in the pocket of her raincoat. "You need to hold on for at least half an hour. If you can handle it, I'll let you go. If not, then you are considered a traitor." Bosch has flexed his fists. "Ready?" 

"She's gone mad." Wionna thought, before a fist slammed into her jaw, making her head spin horribly. Coughs up blood from a split lip, but says nothing. 

"Oh, yes! Forgot." Bosha set the timer for thirty minutes. "We can start now." Smiling sweetly, she struck again in the other direction. "Where's the key?" she shouts, clutching her neck fiercely. This is only the first minute... 

"Stop it..." Park was about to pass out. The glasses had long since flown to the wall. 

"I ask, "Where is the key?"" - blood from the nose poured out after another blow to the face. "Don't sleep! If you fall asleep, I won't let you go!"

"Boscha, stop, I can't." - there is a taste of metal in the mouth, and the smell in the room has become more pronounced... raw? "Don't-'

"You don't know what I've been through!" The girl answers fiercely and reaches for her ear. She brings the knife to him. "Look what they did to mine!" the severed ear appeared. Wionna starts screaming and twitching as the ruthless girl runs the knife over and over the lobe, cutting it off completely. "What do you think?" Difficult?!" - a blow to the jaw. 

"I'm sorry!" - without stopping crying, the bound girl shouts. Blood drips on the floor... a dull sound. Boscha laughs hoarsely. 

"Where's the key? Speak!" - it's only been 8 minutes... 

"Boscha..." 

\- Where. Is. Fucking. Key?" Boscha throws the knife into the corner of the room and goes to the table in the center. "You know, that helps a lot too." She held up the poker and began to heat it on the fire. "This is your last chance."

"Bosha, that's enough!" she held the sharp red-hot poker to the girl's throat. The fire burns, and Park tries not to touch her. "Please stop!" 

"Do you have the strength to speak? Then tell me where you put the key, otherwise say goodbye to the eye." Boscha ran the hot metal across her cheek in all seriousness. Wionne was tired of crying. She would do anything to stop this nightmare.

"All right! All right!" as soon as he touched her lashes, she gave up. - "It's in the pocket of his cloak." She gasps as the poker is removed from her face and Boscha reaches into his pocket. 

"See, it's not that hard. It's OK, don't cry." Wionna is sure that she will die. Boscha puts his arm around her and pats her shoulders. "You're doing great." - she kissed her on the forehead. 

"What are you doing? Kill me." Disappointed in herself, Park can't look her in the eyes. Boscha picks up the knife from the floor and walks slowly toward her. 

The clink of a blade... 

"Get up." Boscha says, removing the ropes of both arms and legs. - "Let's go to the doctor."


End file.
